tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scammell
" preserved in Econofrieghts colour scheme, Seen at Belvoir Castle show 2008]] exhibition unit at the Scammell Gathering - Ackworth in 2009]] Scammell Lorries Limited was a British manufacturer of trucks, particularly specialist and military off-highway vehicles, from 1921 to 1988. History in 2008]] in Pickfords colours, at Shrugbrough Hall show 2008]] of 1957 fitted with a Gardner 6LW engine and double reduction axle, at Bakewell show 2008]] Museum in Cumbria, in 2007 (Dave Weedon collection)]] in Wrekin Roadways haulage colours at Cromford steam fair 2008]] in Pickfords livery at Belvoir Castle show 2008]] 2011]] Scammell started as a late-Victorian period wheelwright and coach-building business in Spitalfields, London. In 1921, the company exhibited its first articulated vehicle, capable of carrying 7.5 tons, at the Olympia Motor Show. With the demand for this vehicle, the company first moved to a new works in Watford, and then formed Scammell Lorries Ltd in July 1922. In 1934, Scammell produced the 'Mechanical Horse', designed by Oliver Danson North to replace horses in rail, postal and other delivery applications. This featured automatic carriage coupling and the single front wheel could be steered through 360 degrees. It was sold in 3 and 6 ton versions. The 3-tonner was powered by a 1,125 cc side-valve petrol engine and the 6-tonner by a 2,043 cc engine. Karrier had introduced a similar vehicle, the 'Cob', four years earlier. From 1937, a Citroën Traction Avant powered version was made under licence in France, by Chenard-Walcker-FAR, known as the 'Pony Mécanique'. This continued in production, in various versions, until 1970. In the late 1940s, the 'Mechanical Horse' was superseded by the ''Scarab', with similar features but now with a 2,090 cc side-valve petrol engine in both models and a diesel version with a Perkins engine. In 1967, the 'Scarab' was replaced by the ''Townsman'', which had a fibre-glass cab. The company mainly concentrated on articulated and rigid eight-wheeler lorries, from the 1920s. One vehicle not in those lines that became well-known was the six-wheeled Pioneer. This was an off-highway heavy haulage tractor first produced in 1927. It showed outstanding cross-country performance due to the design that included a sideways rocking front axle, and 2ft of vertical movement for each of the rear wheels. The Pioneer was popular in the oil field and forestry (logging) markets, and formed the basis of the British Army's World War II 30-ton tank transporter. With the outbreak of war, development of new vehicles stopped and production concentrated on military Pioneers for use as artillery tractors, recovery and transporter vehicles. Post war, foreign competition and rationalisation of the UK manufacturers led to Scammell coming under the control of Leyland Motors Ltd in 1955. In February 1987 Scammell learned that its tender for 1522 Military vehicles for the British MOD was successful - but also that the Leyland group had been purchased by DAF BV of Holland. DAF then transferred production of the Military "DROPS" lorries and selected S26 vehicles to the Leyland plant, in Lancashire. It continued production in specialist and military markets until 1988 when the site at Watford, nr London was closed and the last vehicles manufactured under the Scammell name were sold. Alvis Unipower set up an operation in Watford in 1988 developing trucks and offering ongoing support and spare parts for Scammell vehicles. The new company acquired design & manufacturing rights to several models; the S24 and the Nubian ranges, together with rights to the Crusader and Commander names. Vehicle model listing SCAMMELL MOTORS LIMITED Original Model Range Photo Gallery A 1920s Scammell Normal Tipper Lorry petrol engined six wheeler.jpg|A 1920s Scammell Sixwheeler Normal Dumptruck Petrol Engined A 1920s Scammell Side Tipper Lorry sixwheeler.jpg|A 1920s Scammell Sixwheeler Side Dumptruck Petrol Engined A 1920s Scammell Cargolorry and Trailer petrol engined.jpg|A 1920s Scammell Sixwheeler Cargolorry Petrol engined A 1920s Scammell Articulated Eightwheeler Chassis.jpg|A 1920s Scammell Articulated Eightwheeled Chassisframe A 1920s Scammell Road Models Original Catalogue.jpg|A 1920s Scammell Lorries Road Models Original Catalogue A 1930s Scammell Rigid Six Cargolorry Petrol engined.jpg|A 1930s Scammell Rigid Cargolorry 6X4 Petrol Engined A 1930s Scammell Rigid Six Pipecarrier with Trailer.jpg|A 1930s Scammell Pipecarrier Lorry with loaded Trailer A 1930s Scammell Rigid Six Pipecarrier Petrol engined.jpg|A 1930s Scammell Rigid Sixwheeler Pipercarrier Lorry A 1930s Scammell Timberwork Lorry.jpg|A 1930s Scammell Forestry Timber Tractor Petrol Engined A 1940s Scammell Lorries Original Catalogue.jpg|A 1940s Scammell Lorries Limited Original Model Catalogue A 1960s Scammell Townsman with Delivery Boxtrailer.jpg|A 1960s Scammell Townsman with Delivery Cargotrailer A 1960s Scammell Townsman with Boxtrailer.jpg|A 1960s Scammell Townsman with Delivery Boxtrailer A 1940s Scammell 100 Ton Outfit Plant Transporter.jpg|A 1940s Scammell 100 Ton Outfit Railway Equipment Transporter A 1950s Scammell Pioneer Military Transporter.jpeg|A 1940s Scammell Pioneer Army Tank Transporter Petrol engined A 1950s Scammell Pioneer Army Tank Transporter.jpg|A 1940s Scammell Pioneer Military Tank Transporter preserved in England A 1940s Scammell Pioneer R100 Artillery Tractor.jpg|A 1940s Scammell Pioneer R100 Army Artillery Tractor A 1940s Scammell Pioneer R100 Army Artillery Tractor.jpeg|A 1940s Scammell Pioneer R100 Military Artillery Tractor A 1950s Scammell Rigid 8 Delivery Lorry.jpg|A 1940s Scammell Rigid Eight Beverage Delivery Lorry Diesel A 1950s Scammell Rigid 8 Cargolorry Diesel.jpg|A 1950s Scammell Rigid Eight Cargolorry Diesel 8X4 A 1950s Scammell Mountaineer Dumptruck 4WD.jpg|A 1950s Scammell Mountaineer 4WD Dumptruck Diesel A 1950s Scammell Mountaineer 6X6 Wrecker.jpg|A 1950s Scammell Mountaineer 6WD Heavy Wrecker Diesel A 1950s Scammell Lorries Original Catalogue.jpg|A 1950s Scammell Lorries Limited Original Model Catalogue A 1960s Scammell Constructor 6X6 Haulage Tractor.jpg|A 1960s Scammell Constructor 6WD Haulage Tractor Diesel A 1960s Scammell Constructor 20T 6X6.jpg|A 1960s Scammell Constructor 6WD 20T Haulage Tractor Diesel A 1970s Scammell Amazon TD Haulage Tractor.jpg|A 1970s Scammell Amazon Haulage Tractor TD 6X4 A 1970s Scammell Amazon Haulage Tractor.jpg|A 1970s Scammell Amazon Haulage Tractor Diesel 6X4 A 1970s Scammell Crusader Military Tank Transporter.jpg|A 1970s Scammell Crusader Diesel Military Tank Transporter A 1970s Scammell Himalayan Dumptruck.jpg|A 1970s Scammell Himalayan Quarry Dumptruck 6X4 Diesel A 1970s Scammell Himalayan JONES Cranetruck.jpg|A 1970s Scammell Himalayan Cranetruck JONES KL77 6X4 Diesel A 1970s Scammell Trunker Heavy Wrecker.jpg|A 1970s Scammell Trunker HeavyDuty Wrecker Diesel A 1970s Scammell Trunker Haulage Tractor with Fueltrailer.jpg|A 1970s Samson Trunker Haulage Tractor Diesel with Tankertrailer scammell_crusader_truck__by_futurewgworker-dby345g.jpg|A 1980s Scammell Crusader Diesel Haulage Transporter A 1970s Scammell Crusader Military Vehicle Transporter.jpg|A 1980s Scammell Crusader Diesel Military Vehicle Transporter A 1980s Scammell Samson 8X4 Haulage Tractor Diesel.jpg|A 1980s Scammell Samson 8X4 TD Heavy Haulage Tractor A 1980s Scammell Samson 8X4 Haulage Tractor.jpg|A 1980s Scammell Samson Pickfords Heavy Haulage Tractor A 1980s Scammel S24 6X6 TDI ALE Haulage Company Outfit.jpg|A 1980s Scammell S24 6WD TDI owned by the ALE Haulage Company in England A 1980s Scammell S24 6X4 TDI Plant Machinery Transporter.jpg|A 1980s Scammell S24 TDI 6X4 Machinery Plant Transporter A 1980s Scammell S24 6X6 Military Tank Transporter.jpg|A 1980s Scammell S24 6X6 TDI Military Tank Transporter A 1980s Scammell S24 6X6 TDI Haulage Tractor.jpg|A 1980s Scammell S24 TDI 6X6 Heavy Haulage Tractor A 1980s Scammell S26 6X6 Haulage Tractor Diesel.jpg|A 1980s Scammell S24 6X6 Diesel Military Haulage Tractor A 1980s Scammell S24 6X6 TDI Heavy Wrecker.jpg|A 1980s Scammell S24 6X6 TDI Heavyduty Wrecker A 1980s Scammell S24 6X4 TD Dumptruck.jpg|A 1980s Scammell S24 TDI 6X4 Dumptruck in Malta A 1980s Scammell S24 Haulage Tractor.jpg|A 1980s Scammell S24 Heavy Duty Haulage Tractor 6X4 Diesel A 1980s Scammell S24 Dumptruck 8X4 Diesel.jpg|A 1980s Scammell S24 Dumptruck 8X4 Diesel in Malta A 1980s Scammell S26 6X4 TDI Machinery Transporter.jpg|A 1980s Scammel S26 6X4 Machinery Transporter Outfit A 1980s Scammell S26 6X4 Military Tank Transporter.jpg|A 1980s Scammell S26 6X4 Diesel Military Tank Transporter A 1980s Scammel S26 6X4 Diesel Cargolorry with trailer.jpg|A 1980s Scammell S26 Diesel Cargolorry with Heavyduty Trailer A 1980s Scammel S26 6X4 Diesel Railway Equipment Transporter.jpg|A 1980s Scammell S26 6X4 TDI Haulage Outfit for Railway Equipment Transport A 1980s Scammell S26 6X6 TDI Crane Lorry.jpg|A 1980s Scammell S26 6X6 Crane Cargolorry A 1980s Scammell S26 6X6 TDI Crane Tractor Lorry.JPG|A 1980s Scammell S26 6WD Crane Tractor Lorry TDI A 1980s Scammell S26 Heavy Wrecker Diesel.jpg|A 1980s Scammell S26 6X4 Heavyduty Wrecker Diesel A 1980s Scammell S26 8X6 Drops Lorry.jpg|A 1980s Scammell S26 8X4 Drops Armytruck Diesel A 1980s Scammell S26 DROPS 8X6 Armytruck Diesel.jpg|A 1980s Scammell S26 8X6 British Army Drops Truck A view of the Scammell Motors tactory premises at Watford UK.jpg|An 1980s view of the Scammell Motors Limited factory premises at Watford England Products Reg. no. BLT 235 in the Livery of Wynns Heavy Haulage (Is this an ex Wynns truck ? )]] Trunker The Trunker used the same Giovanni Michelotti-designed "cheesegrater" fibreglass cab as the Routeman Rigid. It a tractor unit version using Leyland 0.680 or TL11 engines. It was available as 4×2 and 6×2 with a non lifting second steer axle. The chassis from this vehicle saw continued service on the 6×2 Leyland Roadtrain. Crusader This was a 4×2 or 6×4 tractor that used a Motor Panels-supplied steel cab, available in sleeper or day cab forms. It had the option of Detroit Diesel, Cummins, Rolls Royce or Leyland engines. The Crusader was a popular vehicle within the British Army as a 6×6 wrecker. Many have also seen use in the heavy haulage industry due to their incredibly strong chassis. Mountaineer The Mountaineer was fitted with a 150 hp. Leyland 680 engine of 11.1 litres. 6 Speed Gearbox, and a 15 ton scammell winch unit for some applications. Specials tractor unit]] Some custom built versions were created for specialist applications. The S24 was modified for use as a Tank transporter, with later Alvis Unipower versions based on the old Scammell design. Several hauliers have made extensive modifications to there older Scammell tractor units with Heanor Haulage building several HHT special versions based on the earlier Scammell Contractor chassis. In the 1980 a special was built for a Truck show based on the Leyland/ Scammell unit, called ? it was modified to pull wheelies by using huge torque to climb the front of the truck into the air with the rear brakes on, then releasing them once air born. (Fitted with sliding weights in the rear of the chassis to balance the engine out). Ballast tractor units *Ballast tractor - The photo at the top is a Heavy Haulage Tractor fitted with Ballast Box for drawbar work, with loads up to 250 ton. For heavier loads or steep inclines multiple units are used coupled by a solid drawbar, to the ultra heavy duty hitch on the front. UK Preserved Machines 2008]] There are quite a number of preserved machines in the UK, that regularly are shown at Shows, some are used for moving other show vehicles with low loaders. :please list known examples on the individual models page in registration number order *Scammell Constructor *Scammell Contractor *Scammell Crusader *Scammell Explorer *Scammell Highwayman *Scammell Junior Constructor. *Scammell Mountaineer *Scammell Pioneer *Scammell Scarab *Scammell Showtrac *Scammell Trunker Scammell preserved vehicle list (not created yet) See also used as a showmans tractor, at Rushden Transport Cavalcade in 2008]] * List of Engine Manufacturers ** Gardner ** Rolls-Royce Diesels * Heavy Haulage * Military vehicles * List of Truck Manufacturers ** Dodge - Diamond T ** Sentinel ;Related companies * AEC * Albion * Alvis Unipower * Daf * Leyland Trucks & Leyland Engines * Thornycroft ;Events * Shows and Meets * Scammell Gathering - Ackworth * Scammell Register * List of Named Vehicles References Based on Wikipedia article (edited for Tractor wiki and with additional model data being added) External links *Scammell Register *Scammell enthusiast site *Mechanical Horse Club of Great Britain *Scammell photos Category:Brands Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Defunct companies of the United Kingdom Category:Heavy Haulage Category:Leyland Category:Truck manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Scammell Category:Alvis Unipower Category:Companies founded in 1922 Category:1955 mergers Category:Defunct Brands UK Category:Former truck manufacturers